Armageddon
by Inu-chan
Summary: The Reikai Tantei and the girls have been chronagically frozen. After 37 years, they are brought back to only discover that Ningenkai is not the same anymore. Some Straight to Shounen-Ai
1. Default Chapter

Armageddon "Lost and Found"  
  
I-chan: Okay people.... I'll say it once... AND ONLY ONCE!!  
  
Inuyasha: *snorts* That's what you say.  
  
I-chan: *ignores him* I don't own YYH or any random Anime character I throw in there. I do however, own their kids, accept Echo who belongs to my dear koi, FukaiMori.  
  
Yami Marik: Shut up and lets go.  
  
I-chan: Alright! Yeesh!!  
  
Kanna: *holds out her mirror* I demand you to begin reading... NOW!  
  
I-chan:... Stop that, your scaring the readers.  
  
Kanna: ^^  
  
~+~  
  
~*Tokyo, Japan; 2040*~  
  
Small pebble size rock slid down the fallen buildings as someone stepped across the debris, lights flashing around. It floated over the fallen debris of what seemed to be left of a warehouse building landing on what seemed like a seal.  
  
"Hey!!" The figure shouted. "I think I found it!" She looked closer, then smiled. "I found it! I found it!" The girl turned to see where her fellow companions were.  
  
"YOU GUUYYYYYYSSSSS!!!!!" She shouted again only louder this time. Something came hurtling towards her and she ducked and looked to see it was an old double D battery.  
  
"Shut up, Ryoku!" A male voice hissed. "I said we are to keep a low profile, meaning..." He pulled on one of Ryoku's forelong bangs. "No shouting."  
  
The girl winced as she looked into the crimson eyes of her twin brother. Vincent let his sister go and sighed, flashing his light around. It landed on the same seal. "Go get the others, quick." Ryoku nodded and disappeared in a flash.  
  
~*~  
  
"On the count of three.... THREE!!"  
  
"UNGH!!"  
  
"HNUGHH!!!" 5 dark figures tried to move the seal, but with no avail. They stopped and began panting hard. A boy almost looking like Yusuke only with his hair not slick back, backed up.  
  
"Everyone! Move back! I'm gonna blast this thing sky hight!" He pointed his left index finger at it, a glow gathering at the tip of his finger.  
  
The other kids scrambled out of the way as their leader, Shinju fired.  
  
"REI-GUN!! DOUBLE SHOT!!"  
  
Two blue glowing powerful shots blast the seal only making a huge crack with the second shot. Ryoku, Vincent, Kenji and Ryuji looked in then looked at Shinju.  
  
"That's it?" Kenji asked. "I thought you can do better then that Shinju!!"  
  
"Ah shut up, Kenji." The boy muttered sitting down. The boy with shaggy orange hair and garnet eyes, smiled. Vincent study the crack as he flipped his black braid back over his shoulders and blew his bangs out of his red eyes.  
  
Ryoku leaned over hands in her huge sleeves and watched her twins use his you-ki to create ball size fireballs. She leaned over and stuck small seeds in each one of them.  
  
"Everyone! Get down, now!!" Ryuji cried out seeing what his two cousin did. Shinju grabbed both of Kenji's leg causing the boy to land on his face, as he laid on the ground. Ryoku and Vincent flung themselves a few feet from the seal to the ground, the boy covering his sister's body with his as a shield.  
  
There was a few moments of silence. Kenji stood up seeing that nothing happen. "What the heck?! It didn't work!"  
  
*BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!*  
  
"GAAAHHHH!!!" The boy fell flat on his back, eyes swirling from being dazed. Shinju chuckled covered in grey dust.  
  
"Uh... I think you over did it, Vincent." Ryoku muttered. All she got in response was sneezing. Shinju sat up and waved the fog of dust away, coughing.  
  
"Uh...*cough* Good, good...*cough* Uh, nice work you two." He coughed a couple of more times. Recovering from almost being blasted of his feet, Kenji jumped up to his feet pumped up.  
  
"Lets go!!" He shouted, excitedly. "Lets rescue our parents...uh.." Kenji scratched the back of his head, uncertain. "They are our parents, right??" He asked.  
  
Shinju rolled his eyes and walked through the blasted seal. "We have to work fast, Yakumo's goonies might have heard us." He looked at Vincent. The young half fire-kitsune youkai shrugged.  
  
Shinju walked in follow by Ryuji then the twins and Kenji, flashing thier flashlights around to see 10 valves there.  
  
"Damn, it's freakin cold in here!" Kenji rubbed his bare arms. Ryoku nodded. Ryuji used on of his sleeves to rub the frost away from the glass of the valve.   
  
"You should be used to it, Kenji. Your twin is a Koorime." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know, I know." Kenji peered into one of the frosted valves. "Hey Shinju, I think I found your dad."  
  
Shinju looked at Kenji, then walked up to him. He flashed his light on it and could barely make out a 16 year old boy in there. He stared at him then shook his black hair. "Okay you two." Shinju looked at Ryoku and Vincent. "Start thawing. Kenji go get the truck." The orange hair boy nodded and took off. The twins had already began to use their fire-ki that they inherit from their father, to thaw the valves.  
  
By the time the demon's of Yakumo had arrived where the explosion was, the kids were far away by then.  
  
The twins sat in the back of the pick up truck, enjoying the warm wind whip at their clothes, face and hair. Shinju was at the drivers seat and Kenji with Ryuji next to him.  
  
All of them heading for the safest place for now...  
  
Reikai.  
  
~+~  
  
~*Bonus Bio*~  
  
Name: Shinju Urameshi  
  
Hieght: 5'5  
  
Hair: Black *sidenote: he looks like yusuke only his is not slick back*  
  
Eyes: Light brown *sidenote: he has keiko's eyes which I think are lighter then yusuke's*  
  
Gender: Male  
  
DOB: June 1 2040  
  
Age: 14  
  
Race: Hanyou; breed: half human-half demon *yusuke's side*  
  
Parents: Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura  
  
Weapons: Rei-Gun, Rei Kou Ha *shot gun*   
  
Info: Shinju would have been born normally, but since the Reikai Tantei and the girls had disappeared for 2 years then only to be discovered that they were all frozen. He was grown from a tube by Koenma using the sperm of Yusuke and the egg of Keiko, which makes him blood related to both of them and making him their only son. The young boy is also the leader of the new Reikai Tantei along with the other kids of the first Reikai Tantei. He's inherit Yusuke's powers as well his demon side, which rarely shows itself unless Shinju's life is near death. 


	2. Who Are We Do You Really Wanna Know?

Armageddon "Who Are We...Do You Really Wanna Know?"  
  
I-chan: IDONTOWNYYHSOSTOPBUGGINGME!!  
  
Inuyasha: So, what was that last apart in the last chpt about you saying that once?  
  
I-chan: !? You heard me?  
  
Inuyasha:...No, I read your mind...COURSE I HEARD YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THESE EARS ARE FOR!?? *points at his doggy ears*  
  
Kanna: *pulls them*  
  
I-chan: My point exactly. ^^  
  
Kanna: *tug* *tug* *tug*  
  
Inuyasha:....  
  
Y.Marik: Sucker.  
  
I-chan: *sticks fake dog ears on him*  
  
Y.Marik:... I'm gonna kill you.  
  
I-chan: ^^  
  
~+~  
  
"Nugh!" A brown eye snapped open, the black pupil adjusting to the light before blinking a couple of time.  
  
Yusuke sat up, holding his head as if he had a major headache going on. He then notice that he was covered in blankets and the only thing he had on as his boxers. His body still felt cold as if it had been on ice for sometime. He looked around to see he was in a cozy room with a small fire going on in the fireplace.   
  
Yusuke flipped back the covers but yelped from the cold air that was still there and quickly flung the covers back on. He sat there knees up to his chest as he rest his arms there, wondering what to do.  
  
Suddenly the blankets moved beside him. Yusuke looked at it to see what looked like hair. He peered closer then slowly pulled the blankets down to see a redhead appear, his heart skipping a few beats.  
  
*K-Kurama!?!* He thought. The boy moved not waking up. *Oh shit!* Yusuke thought, wondering what happen between them last night. *Shit! Shit! Shit!!* The boy could feel his heart pounding like crazy against his ribcage; thoughts were creeping into his mind that something happen to them last night and they weren't innocent thoughts.  
  
Something next to the feminine fox moved. Yusuke leaned over to see a boy with spike hair looking innocent when asleep. Yusuke's brown widen two time their size.  
  
*Hiei's here too!? Ooohhh SHIT~!!* Yusuke looked over the sleeping Fire-Demon to see Kuwabara there as well. *OH CRAP! OH SHIT!!!* Yusuke tried to move back but fell of the bed instead, dragging a few blankets with him. Kuwabara stirred then slitted open a deep brown eyes to see what the commotion was.  
  
Yusuke laid there, pale and heart pounding crazy then before; wondering did they all screw each other over the night or what.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!??!" He cried out.  
  
~*~  
  
The door open after getting to the room where the boy's had slept, hearing shout. A girl with light mint green-blue hair in a small braid and another girl looking younger then the first, with light blue hair in two pigtails that curled at the end and brown eyes. They both stepped in to see Yusuke freaking out as Kuwabara and Kurama were trying to figure out what was going on. Hiei sat at the edge of the bed, looking cross. (i-chan: probably cause he woke up in the same bed with kuwa. *snickers*)  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Mi-kyung asked as Bo held onto her kimono. Kuwabara looked up to see the young Koorime and right away mistaken her for another Koorime.  
  
"YUKINA!!" He dashed towards her, arms out but Mi-kyung stepped aside and the boy slammed face first into the closed door. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Obviously that wasn't Yukina and the Koorime looked much younger then his sister.  
  
He's eyes setteled on the girl next to Mi-kyung, wondering why she looked alot like Botan. Bo squeaked seeing Hiei looking at her. The door open again to reveal Shinju and Kenji standing there.  
  
Yusuke examined the two new arrivals and felt a chill go down his spone. "This is just freaky." He finally spoke. Shinju and Kenji looked at him. "You look almost like me!" Yusuke pointed at the other black hair boy.  
  
Shinju just gave a small smile. "Only with Keiko's eyes." Yusuke added. Shinju smile widen.  
  
"Well, that boy next to him looks like Kuwabara; meaning they both might be baka's." Hiei commented. Kenji and Kuwabara glared at the Fire-Demon.  
  
"Who you calling baka's!?" They shouted. Hiei raised a slender eyebrow in amusement.   
  
"And they even think alike."  
  
Kenji huffed and went to go stand next to his twin. The silence was enterrupted by someone skidding by the room, crashing into something then quickly showed up in the doorway. The kids turned to see antoher boy with blueblack hair and ruby red eyes.  
  
"Hey you guys! We're need right away!" Ryuji huffed. "Bring our guest too." Then he took off running to look for the other kids. Kenji, Mi-kyung, Bo, and Shinju all looked at the original Reikai Tantei.   
  
"If you want to know what's going on," Shinju said, following the others out the door. "Then I suggest you come."  
  
Yusuke and the others looked at each other then quickly scrambled to get dressed.  
  
The boys walked down the corridor to see the place they were in seemed quite familiar. Almost figuring out where they were, someone shouted Yusuke's name caught their attention. Yusuke turned to see Keiko with Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, Lii and Shinta.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted again, running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. The rest of the girls followed a little confused of what was going on.  
  
"Do any of you boys have the slightest clue of what's going on?" Botan asked. She held her head. "I can't remember the last thing I did or how we got back in Reikai." Each boys shook their head.   
  
"Coming through!! Watch out!!" The kids scattered to the side as two boys came running through. One with light brown hair glance to see Shizuru and Yukina watch them pass by.   
  
Izumi turned to look at the boy next to him with long black hair, smiling. "Hey Shigeki! I saw my mother!!" He yelled excitedly, both disappearing around the corner. The kids looked at each other, dumbfounded. Suddenly Izumi's head popped out from around the corner.  
  
"Uh... you might want to follow us to knwo what the hell is going on... Yeah..." He then disappeared once more. Quickly the group followed the two boys only to come into another room. There they saw kids much younger then them, running around; trying to contain a youkai much bigger then them.  
  
"Ryoku! Vincent!! Use your rose whips!!" Shinju shouted, using his Rei-Gun to shoot the youkai. The older kids watch two black hair kids with green and red eyes jump up and whip out vines that resemble Kurama's rose whip. Vincent swung around the youkai's neck as Ryoku pulled on her whip that had wrapped itself around the front legs, causing the youkai to fall.  
  
Kenji ran forward, one arm strecht out. "REEEIII-KEN!!!" An orange sword appear. He slashed at the hide causing the youkai to howl in pain. Shigkei swiftly came by and touch the leg. Seconds later the leg burst as if something explosive was put in it.  
  
Kurama's green eyes widen, knowing the attack to well.  
  
"EWWW!!! SHIGEKI!!"" Ryoku grolwed, covered in the youkai's blood.  
  
"Sorry." The young black haired demon grinned.  
  
"REI-GUN!! DOUBLE SHOT!!" Yusuke quickly focus his attention on Shinju, who fired two shots. The large youkai howled and laid down, to hurt to struggle anymore. Vincent held tight onto his whip, using it as a leash making sure the youkai won't do anything stupid.  
  
A boy walked up woth brown hair and pink eyes, he stood tall as Botan, dressed in casual clothes.   
  
"Is that Koenma!?" Kuwabara asked out of the blue, though nobody answered back.  
  
Jeremiah stood there. "Will you please tell us where the hold is?" He asked in a demanding tone. The youkai moved, but winced as Vincent pulled on his whip. The other boy sighed. "All of this would have been avioded if you just told us."  
  
"Yeah," Ryoku spoke up. "Then I wouldn't be smelling like blood." She crinkled her nose.  
  
The youkai spoke in a different language. Jeremiah sighed. "You leave me no choice." He nodded to Shinju.  
  
"Alright guys! Ugly ain't gonna talk so, all toghther now!!" The kids nodded. Kenji ran forwards two blades appearing.   
  
He jumped up. "REI KEN NITOURYOU!!!!" And slashed down the hide. Shigeki ran by and touched the three remaning legs, this time Ryoku was out of range when they exploded.  
  
"REI-GUN!!" Shinju fired. Vincet jumped next to his sister, surrounding by a black flame. This instantly caught Hiei's attention.  
  
"JAO ENSATSU RENGOKUSHOU!!!" A black fire spilled from his hand and consumed the rest of the youkai.  
  
Minutes later, all the kids ran out including Yusuke and his friends ran out into the hall; coughing, sneezing and gagging. "You guys!!" Ryoku, Mi-kyung, Izumi, Sakura, Jeremiah, Bo, Ryuji, Daiki, Sakai and Fuji all shouted.  
  
"NANI!?!" The four boys that finished off the demon, shouted back.  
  
"We didn't know that youkai was going smell like hell, when it died. Wanna blame someone, blame Vincent." Shinju shouted, coughing.  
  
Vincent looked up at the boy, crimson red eyes widen. "What the hell? Why me!?? You huys had a hand in it too!!"  
  
"But it was your black fire that did it."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Oh, shut up both of you. Really." Sakura folded her arms. Shinju and Vincent glared at each other. Ryoku sighed. "Just because we didn't get anything out of him, doens't mean we go blaming one another. It was the damned youkai's choice." Sakura looked from Shinju to Vincent.  
  
"I thought it was the stinky smell they were blaming each other on." Bo asked. Sakura smiled at her.  
  
"That too." She kneeled to the blue hair girl. "Nobody knew that the baka youkai was going to stink." She tickled the youngest member of the new Reikai Tantei.  
  
Jeremiah smiled and look up tp see Yusuke and others standing there, lost and completely dumbfounded. "Oh, you guys are awake."  
  
"Uh, ye~ah. Mi-kyung spoke up. "I said they've been awake for sometime."  
  
"Just what the hell is going on, Koenma!??" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"Koenma!??" The younger Reikai Tantei shouted.  
  
"Yes!!" The first Reikai Tantei shouted back. Jeremiah chuckled.  
  
"Well, I do look a lot like my dad. So it--"   
  
"YOUR DAD!!" The Reikai Tantei shouted.  
  
"YES!!" The second Reikai Tantei shouted back.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama..." Botan covered her mouth. Jeremiah tried to clean out the ringing in his ear.   
  
"Sort of. I was more created, meaing I wasn't born normally. Grown in a tube."  
  
"Actually," Daiki spoke up, blowing his red hair out of his face. "We're all created... after some of you guys."  
  
There was silence all around them.  
  
"Meaning..." Kuwabara started.  
  
"That all of you..." Botan said.  
  
"Are..." Kurama seemed pale.  
  
"Our kids?" Finished Yusuke, weakly.  
  
"Uhmm... I guess you can put it that way." Shigeki spoke up. "Your blood does flow through some of use, though we aren't sure how Koenma did it."  
  
"So that kid," Yusuke pointed at Shinju. "Is my kid???"  
  
"Yours and Keiko. It was your sperm and her egg that created him." Jeremiah said, as if it was no big thing or anything. The blood drained from Yusuke's face as Keiko squeaked.  
  
"You think that's weird Urameshi!" Daiki shouted. He jumped up, red hair and ice blue eyes with pointy ears. He landed next to Ryoku and Vincent, causing the girl to squeak. "These two are created from just two guys like me and my sis, Sakai." He pointed at the girl with mint green bangs and long light blue hair with blue eyes and pointy ears too. "And Ryuji and Izumi are only created with a blood of just one females." Ryuji and Izumi waved from the back.  
  
"Just looking at you two," Kurama spoke. "Remind me of Touya and Jin."  
  
Daiki grinned. "Right you are, fox!" He laughed.  
  
Yusuke smiled, recognizing the cheeryness. "You DEFENITLY remind me of Jin."  
  
Sakai giggled. "Told you, Daiki." Shizuru studied Izumi.  
  
"And he's my kid?" Izumi gave a broad smile that his "mother," recognize him all on her own. Jeremiah nodded.  
  
"And about that girl?" Botan looked at Fuji, who stood next to Botan.  
  
"That's Shigure daughter and the youngest girl next to her is my sister, Bo." Bo gave a huge smile as Fuji waved.  
  
"But she looks like me." Botan said, looking at Jeremiah.  
  
The boy smiled. "I know... mother."  
  
"Eep!" The Reaper paled. Bo ran to Botan and threw her arms around her.  
  
"Mommy!!"  
  
"Ryuji," Shinju pointed at the blueblack hair kid with red eyes. "Is Lii's son.  
  
"WHAT!!?" The 14 year old kit shouted. She looked at Ryuji, who like her, gave a lopsided grin. "Great Inari..." Lii breathed, feeling faint all of a sudden. Her nephew, Shinta gave a bigger grin.  
  
"And I'm Genkai's great, great granddaughter, Sakura." The pink hair, blue eye girl bowed.   
  
"And an busu!" Added Shinju.  
  
*WHACK!!*  
  
"Itai...." Shinju was on the ground after being whacked by Sakura's paper fan that she had with her. Yusuke gave a nervous grin as his friends giggled around him. Hiei focus his gaze on Kenji and Mi-kyung.  
  
"Why do I have the sinking feeling those two are the baka and my sister's kids?"  
  
Kenji and Mi-kyung in response gave a nervous smile. Yukina smiled and walked to her two "kids" as Kuwabara muttered something about all this being freaky. "And those two..." Yusuke looked at Vincent and Ryoku. The twins 'eeped.' Jeremiah scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Now don't go killing me, cause I had nothing to do with this, but... Vincent and Ryoku are Hiei and Kurama's kids... Twins actually."  
  
Kurama paled as Hiei's eyes widen more. "But-but... Hiei and I are just friends!!" Kurama sputtered.  
  
"Oh, it's not like you guys... you know... did it!" Shigeki said, trying to make it sound unperverted.   
  
"But it's close." Hiei growled.  
  
"Same here with Keiko." Yusuke added. Jeremiah rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, you're saying you don't like us??" Bo's brown eyes seemed to grow huge and glisten with tears. The whole group flinched, seeing the youngest was about to cry. Botan kneeled to her "daughter."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, nononono!! We don't hate any of you guys, not at all! We're just a little confused still." She hugged Bo to her.  
  
"Well," Shinju said. "It's about to get even more confusing." He walked away. The rest of the kids followed. Botan picked up Bo as she stood up straight, the young girl burying her face in the pink kimono. She looked at her friends.  
  
They all had a very bad feeling about all this.  
  
~+~  
  
~*Bonus Bios*~  
  
Kenji & Mi-Kyung Kuwabara  
  
Name: Kenji Kuwabara *first older twin*  
  
Hieght: 5'7  
  
Hair: Orange, shaggy   
  
Eyes: Garnet *sidenote: he and mi-kyung both inherited yukina's eyes*  
  
Gender: Male  
  
DOB: June 1 2040   
  
Age: 14  
  
Race: Ningen  
  
Parents: Kazuma Kuwabara, Yukina  
  
Weapons: Rei-Ken, Rei Ken Nitouryou *twin blade*   
  
Info: Like his dad's friendship with Yusuke, Kenji is the second strongest human and a close friend to Shinju. He's the son of Kuwabara and Yukina and the twin to his sister Mi-kyung; who's fully Koorime. Like Shinju, Kenji was grown by Koenma by using Kuwabara's sperm and Yukina's egg which had split like all Koorime's when mated with another species, creating twins. The young boy had both inherit Kuwabara's ability and his spirit awareness, he even inherit a little of Yukina's power to drop the surrounding to a freezing tempature in order to freeze enemies. There are times when he too calls Shinju "Urameshi," but also seems to be smarter then his dad too.... well.... sometimes when he doesn't act without thinking.  
  
Name: Mi-Kyung Kuwabara *second twin*  
  
Hieght: 5'4  
  
Hair: Mint blue   
  
Eyes: Garnet *sidenote: her and kenji both inherited yukina's eyes*  
  
Gender: Female  
  
DOB: June 1 2040  
  
Age: 14  
  
Race: Youkai; breed: koorime  
  
Parents: Kazuma Kuwabara, Yukina  
  
Weapons: Dropping tempatures to a freezing state, snow storm  
  
Abilities: Healing  
  
Info: Mi-Kyung is the second twin of Kenji. She takes after her mother, very kind, very nice, but does have an attitude which seemed to be inherited from Kuwabara's side. She is also grown in a tube from Kuwabara's sperm and Yukina's egg which had split like all Koorime eggs when mated with a species. She's fully blood Koorime and can control drop tempature to a freezing zone when wanted too. She also is the healer of the Reikai Tantei because somebody's got to heal them when they come home all scratched up and bruised. 


	3. Hey, At Least No More School

Armageddon "Hey At Least No School"  
  
I-chan: One say. It would be a KuramaxHiei pairing...but later on, K?  
  
Inuyasha: That's more then one say.  
  
I-chan: Just... shut up.  
  
Inuyasha: ^^  
  
Y.Marik: Meikai means "Netherworld"... so you would know what it means.  
  
~+~  
  
"And over here is where we were grown." Daiki pointed to the lab off to the left, which was dark. "There would been more of us, but those darn, dirty, rotten youkai's caught off the source, it's why Bo still young." Bo stuck out her tongue from safely being in Botan's arm.  
  
Daiki just smiled. "Will be lucky your just small, Bo. You wouldn't be even born if your da didn't release you." The brown eyes widen as a small squeak escaped her mouth.  
  
Shizuru walked up to one of the tubes the kids were born in. "And you don't know how Koenma was able to create you?"  
  
"Yes, and no. We just didn't know how Koenma-sama got a hold on the things he NEEDED to create us."  
  
Shizuru nodded. "I'm afraid of asking, BUT... what year is it?"  
  
Daiki blue eyes widen. "WHHHAATTT!? Now don't go telling me the other kids didn't fill you on in everything!!" The Reikai Tantei shook their head. Daiki sighed. "Why do I always have to break the news to everyone! I told them I wasn't going to be anybody's buttmonkey!!"  
  
Yusuke couldn't help but grin. The close to Jin's Irish accent and his looks made Yusuke think Daiki truly took after the Wind Master. *I wonder if he could fly as well.* The boy thought.  
  
"Okay," Daiki took in a deep breath. "the year is 2040. All this happen when Yakumo attacked Ningenkai to make it into the Meikai. When you guys disappeared for 2 years, only to be discovered after 37 years you were all frozen."  
  
"Hold it! Hold it!!" Kuwabara shouted, waving his hands. "You're telling me that guy that tried to take over Ningenkai before IS BACK!?"  
  
Daiki looked like he was unsure. "I believe so, or who else we be bloody fighting that took over Ningenkai? Cause it sure ain't Santa Clause!" He said. "Yakumo's back, but practically almost dead, heck he looks like a zombie to me. And whoo! Does he need a make over badly."  
  
"But I thought he had to destroy Reikai in order to take over the Ningenkai?" Yusuke looked at Daiki, who shrugged.  
  
"Well, he must have found another way." The hanyou turned to look at the tube. "Hey, at least no more school." He joked lightly. "Well, we had to, but just for a little while. Koenma-sama taught us all he can."  
  
Yusuke cracked a small smile. "Do you know how we even got frozen?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Iie." Daiki sighed. "you were sent on some kind of mission and it wouldn't had taken more then a week to finish it, but after missing for months. Koenma-sama got worried and send Botan to look for you guys. It wasn't until he found out that Ms. Keiko, Ms. Yukina, and Ms. Shizuru were all missing then Botan herself. He went personally to go over Lii's house only to discover that her home was a total mess and blood everywhere as if it had been turned into some war zone." The half-Youko kit frown, trying to think but shook her head.  
  
"I can't remember anything. It's all blank." The other's nodded. Daiki smiled.  
  
"That's okay. When we had discovered the place you guys were at, it was all we could think of was rescuing you, even though Jeremiah said it was too dangerous to do so with the enemy patrolling the place. But leave it up to Shinju to disobey orders and do what he wants. He takes a lot after you, Urameshi." Daiki grinned.  
  
"And Shigeki?" Keiko spoke up. "You didn't say who he takes after."  
  
"Karasu."  
  
"NANI!??!?" The whole group shouted. Daiki wore a huge grin as his ears pointed out.  
  
"Sakura was right!! You were all surprised when you found out who Shigeki was!!" He laughed. "But believe us, he's really different from Karasu though he does love to play with Vincent's hair and even Ryoku's if she doesn't give him a smack-down first!!" Daiki laughed again. The group gave him a nervous smiled. Kurama on the other hand was to busy wondering if Shigeki inherited Karasu's lust for him.  
  
"Come on! I'm sure you guys are all hungry." Daiki led the way to the Mess Room. The group followed accept Kuwabara, who's been pondering over something ever since.  
  
Yusuke saw this. "What's wrong Kuwabara?"  
  
"Why... Why would Santa Clause would wanna take over the Ningenkai?"  
  
Yusuke: *anime fall*  
  
The group arrived at the Mess Room which was already occupied by the new Reikai Tantei, Jeremiah, Derek, Koenma and George.  
  
"Hey Sakai!!" Izumi shouted waving a falls. "More ice, onegai!" The other ice/wind hanyou smiled. She bawled up her fist which seemed to steam as the cold air collided with the warm air. She reared back her fist and flung something. Izumi jumped on his chair, tip his glass and covered the top to keep the ice from falling out.  
  
"Heads up!!" A loaf of bread headed towards Daiki and the original Reikai Tantei; that was supposed to be tossed to someone else, who wanted bread. Daiki opened up his arms wide, catching it.  
  
"Throw the loaf of bread once more time... I'll MURDER YA!!" Ryoku threaten, standing ontop of the table rose whip in hand. Kurama smiled at the girl's action as Hiei raised a slender black eyebrow.  
  
Another rose whip lashed out, being thornless and wrapped around her wrist, pulling her off the table getting a weird squawk from her.  
  
"More soda here...!! Hey... It's Yusuke and the others!!" Suddenly the kids stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doorway.  
  
Daiki turned to them, grinning. "Quite popular all of a sudden."  
  
"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Kurama! Hiei! Keiko! Botan! Yukina! Shizuru! Lii! Shinta!!" Koenma strolled towards them, ever so happy to see them. "Your all awake and okay."  
  
"Okay people!!" Mi-kyung spoke up. "How many times do I have to tell you peeps that the Reikai Tantei..."   
  
"What!?" The other kids shouted.   
  
"Not us, you guys!! The original!!"   
  
"Oh." Mi-kyung sighed.  
  
Daiki threw the loaf of bread back on the table. "What did I just say about doing that!!?" He 'eeped,' when tackled by Ryoku. As if it was the cue they were all waiting for, the kids resumed back to throwing food for who ever called for it, handing plates down, taking food from the platter, drinking, chattering and etc.  
  
"You sure they're really taking after us? Cause I don't remember ever doing that." Yusuke said, seeing Sakai created more ice from her hand and putting in the glass. Koenma smiled, Yusuke also notice that he wasn't sucking on his pacifier anymore.  
  
"They maybe our last hope, but there are time when they need to be kids. All of them." He turned to see pudding splattered on the wall.  
  
"Goddammit!! Who threw the goddamn pudding on the wall!? You know how hard that crap is to clean off!??!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, Lii, Yukina all smiled nervously.  
  
"Hey! Auntie Lii!! Look at me!!" Lii turned to see her nephew ontop of the chair a bowel on his head and whipping out sausage links at the other kids.  
  
"SHINTA!!" The young ninetail kit went to go get the chibi kit.  
  
~*~  
  
After eating their fill and showing them where they would sleeping. Derek, Jeremiah's oni came skidding around the corner. Daiki and the others look at the young oni.  
  
"What's up, Derek?" He asked.  
  
"You, Shinju, Ryoku, Shigeki and Sakura are up for the first watch." He said double checking the list then nodded. "Yeah." Daiki frown.  
  
"Bah!" Daiki stuck out his tongue. "BOR-RING!" And floated off followed by Derek. Sakia showed up and giggled at her brother. She looked at the older kids.  
  
"Come let's go find your rooms." The female ice/wind hanyou walked in front followed by the others.   
  
"We're not sharing one room are we?" Yusuke asked. Sakai nodded.  
  
"It's a large room, enough to fit at least five beds." Kuwabara counted them.  
  
"But there's ten of us." He said. Sakai smiled. Yusuke blanched.  
  
"There's no way in..." He began. Sakai looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry. The beds a very far apart." She stepped in and switched on the light. "And have dark curtains around each one of them for some privacy and a dresser next to it for clothes. I'm sure you can pair yourselves up."  
  
Izumi showed up. "Hey Sakai! Ryuji and Kenji are at it again and I can't find Mi-kyung or Vincent."  
  
"What about Ryoku?"  
  
"She's on duty." He said. Sakai sighed and bowed to the Reikai Tantei. "I look forward to seeing you in the morning."  
  
There was a loud crash in the background.  
  
"GODDAMMIT RYUJI!!! STOP TRYING TO THROW THE GODDAMN VASE AT ME!!"  
  
"WELL, YOU DESERVE IT, YOU JACK-" The door closed shut to block out the yelling.  
  
Yusuke sighed and looked at his friends to see Kurama's cousins were missing. "Where's Lii and Shinta?" The kids looked around then spotted the two kids sleeping already.  
  
"Glad their settled." Yusuke muttered. Shizuru headed for another bed behind one of the dark curtains.   
  
"Stop stalling you guys. We're all friends here." She climbed into the soft bed. "Come on baby brother." She called out. Kuwabara was too tired to put up a fight.  
  
*At least he's not with Yukina.* Hiei thought, seeing his sister disappear with Botan.  
  
Yusuke followed Keiko. Hiei looked to see Kurama missing and shrugged knowing which bed he was in. The fire-demon crawled next to the sleeping Youko and laid there. He glance over to see Kurama already knocked out, breathing lightly. Slowly, Hiei reached over and played with red silky hair. The fire-demon had to find something to occupy him before he could fall alseep.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoku sat on a crumbled building which was still a good few feet up in the air. She sighed and looked around for any stray ningen's or Yakumo's demon's. Somebody landed lightly behind her and felt something lightly touched her hair.  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
Shigeki was face fist in the ground with a big lump on his head. Ryoku stood there fist clenched. "I'm not my brother, Shigeki."  
  
"I...uh...I think I found that out." He pushed himself up rubbing the lump on his head; sitting next to the girl. "I think they're afraid of me." He said. Ryoku gave a "hn" crossing her arms  
  
"I wonder why. Your dad was psycho freak that tried to kidnap/rape my papa." She said referring to Kurama; looking over the crumble city.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not like that at all. It's Fuji thats the psycho one."  
  
"Better be careful, she might hear you and rip you in two." The young twin strecht then yawn. "I like my dad and papa. Hiei reminds me a lot like Vincent." Shigeki nodded.  
  
"Botan's cute looking, you know." That earn him another whack.  
  
While he was rubbing the new bruise on his head. Ryoku sat next to him, sighing deeply. "You think they're ready for this? Ready to fight in this war?"  
  
Shigeki laughed. "No one's ready from the beginning. Remember we were created to be the Ningenkai last hope, to kick Yakumo's butt!"  
  
Ryoku nodded. "I wonder if me and Vincent or you or Daiki and Sakai would have ever been born if none of this had ever happen." Shigeki shrugged.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
The two kids sat there until their shift was over.  
  
~+~  
  
~*Bonus Bios*~  
  
Vincent & Ryoku Hiei  
  
Name: Vincent Hiei *first older twin*  
  
Hieght: 5'5  
  
Hair: Black *sidenote: he wears it in a long braid that goes up to his waist and white edging on his bangs*  
  
Eyes: Red *sidenote: he inherited hiei's eyes*  
  
Gender: Male  
  
DOB: June 1 2040  
  
Age: 14  
  
Race: Hanyou; breed: half fire-demon/kitsune   
  
Parents: Hiei, Kurama  
  
Weapons: Rose Whip, Shokuyou Butsu *death tree* Jao Ensatsu Rengokushou *evil king blaze killing inferno technique* Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha *evil king blaze killing black dragon wave*   
  
Info: Vincent is the first older twin of Kurama and Hiei. Since the two demon's were guys, Koenma had taken the blood of both the Fire-Demon and the Youko Kitsune and fuse them together, what he didn't count on was that the fusion had split up to create twins, Vincent and Ryoku. The boy had inherited both of Hiei's hair and eyes and even his power of the black flame and strength and speed; what surprised Konema the most was he was also born with the Jagon Eye even though his twin wasn't. He was even successful to call upon the Black Dragon, but it had almost killed him as well since he was still a young hanyou. Vincent had also inherited Hiei's temper and Kurama's feminine look. As you can see Vincent takes alot after Hiei then Kurama, he even protects his sister even when he's endanger himself.   
  
Name: Ryoku Shiori Hiei *second twin*  
  
Hieght: 5'5  
  
Hair: Black *sidenote: she has white edging on her bangs*  
  
Eyes: Emerald green *sidenote: she inherited kurama's eyes*  
  
Gender: Female  
  
DOB: June 1 2040  
  
Age: 14  
  
Race: Hanyou; breed: half fire-demon/youko  
  
Parents: Hiei, Kurama  
  
Weapons: Rose Whip, Fuuka Enbujin Kyuuketsu Shokubutsu *blood sucking plant* Shimaneki Sou *grass if death* Jao Ensatsu Ken *evil king blaze killing sword*   
  
Info: The second twin of Hiei and Kurama: the second fusion turned out to be a girl; probably from the work of the half blood of Koorime that runs through Hiei. Opposite of her twin Vincent, she takes more after the Youko Kurama and is able to control and manipulate the Makai plants. She has a soft spot for her brother even when he's being an ass and mostly quiet like Hiei and dangerous like Kurama but good to her cousins, Kenji, Mi-Kyung, Ryuji and Izumi. Ryoku also seem to inherit the youko side of Kurama since she did not inherit the Jagon Eye, like her brother. But she did inherited Hiei's black flame, even though she had never called upon the Black Dragon as her twin did. And like Kurama, she's very graceful unlike her deliquent brother and has the speed of Fire-Demon as well. 


End file.
